Once upon a December
by yugi123
Summary: ONE SHOT! The gang is waiting on Yugi to show up at their meeting place after school is over, when Tea finds him in the music room, she finds out one of his other hidden talents! will their love blossom from there? - the summery kind of sucks.


Once upon a December

* I do not own Yu-Gi-OH or this song 

*.com/watch?v=8AwxXQZt8DA&feature=my_liked_videos&list=LLoyJk284kEVp_xBqfwRbC7A

^^ link to the song in the story 

Its been about a month since the Pharaoh departed from Yugi and the gang back into the spirit world. Everything was beginning to go back to normal, The gang went to school like usual and were able to hang out without having to save the world anymore, except one person was deeply depressed and wasn't as cheerful as he was when Atem was around….

Joey, Tea and Tristan stayed behind in the classroom like usual to talk and wait for Serenity, Yugi Duke and Mai, (A/N:I know Mai is like…20 something in the series but not in my story!) Tea looked to the door curiously as she asked, "Have any of you noticed that Yugi has been acting differently since the Pharaoh left?"

The question quickly brought her to the center of attention, Joey answered, "Well, Yeah Tea, I mean, wouldn't you act a little differently if someone who has been sharing' a body wit'cha for over three years is gone suddenly?" Tristan nodded and added, "Not to mention that they cared for each other a lot…I mean…A LOT a lot." Tea nodded, "I understand that, but I just hate seeing him so sad and upset, we-"

Tea was cut off by the 'Hellos!" that came from the door way, the three turned and saw Serenity, Duke and Mai standing there. "Hey guys!" all of them said in unison. "Wheres Yuge?, he usually shows up wit you three." Mai and Serenity shrugged, "where not sure, we haven't seen him since lunch." Tea stood, "I'm going to go look for him." Mai and Serenity volunteered to go with her so the three girls took off looking for Yugi, and the guys stayed in the room and talked.

As the girls made their way to Yugi's last class, which was a music class, they noticed the clouds have moved in and it began to drizzle outside, Tea's attention stayed on the clouds as she thought, "_I hope Yugi is okay, I'm so used to seeing him smiling and laughing, having a good time, but now, everything seems forced, I hope he can be happy with the pharaoh gone." _

As she was slowly walking along the hallway, beautiful piano music broke her from her trance, she followed the music, tip-toeing as if she was afraid of being caught, she peeked around the corner into the room and there sat Yugi on the bench in front of the grand piano, lost in the music he was playing, Tea stood there listening, and noticed Yugi had a smile on his face, it was a sad smile, but a smile none the less. "_I never knew Yugi could play the piano so well…" _Tea thought In awe. She enjoyed watching Yugi get lost in his music, he seemed happy like he was in his own little world, she watched his half lidded eyes stare at the keys his hands danced across so gracefully.

"There she is!" Tea jumped and turned around, she saw the gang there, "Whatta you doin' Tea? We been -" Tea turned and 'shushed' Joey and peeked into the room again, curious to what she was watching, they all poked their heads around and saw their not so small friend anymore playing the piano contently. "Wow, He's so good!" Serenity gawked, as she clasped her hands together. Mai smirked as she said, "He's smart, cute, talented AND a gentleman, I guess good things really do come in small packages." Tea gave Mai a death glare but decided to ignore the comment, as Serenity covered her mouth and giggled.

As the song came to an end, the sun came from behind the clouds and shown threw the stain glass window, it casts its colors on Yugi like a spotlight in the dim room, Yugi hand the last note for a few moments before letting his hands come together cracking his knuckles. Taking the sheet music off the piano stand and putting them into his bag only then did he noticed his friends out of the corner of his eye. "Oh, Hey guys." he smiled cutely in their direction, Serenity sprinted in and gave Yugi a hug, "Yugi! That was beautiful, we didn't know you could play so well!" he smiled chuckling a bit, "Thanks Serenity."

"Welp! We betta get goin if we still wanna get to da arcade!" Joey said stretching his arms over his head. The gang followed as Yugi and Tea stalked a few yards behind the group, Yugi's eyes glued to the ground, thumbs hung around the straps of his backpack, Tea she held her hands behind her back, "Yugi…" he smiled at her, like he used to, "Yes Tea?" she blushed at this, "Yugi…your piano playing was very beautiful, I enjoyed listening to it." he let out a nervous chuckle as one of his hands found its way behind his head sheepishly, "Thanks Tea."

Tea grasped onto Yugi's shoulders causing them both to stop right at the doors they walked through to the outside, Yugi and Tea were now about the same height, with Yugi being about an inch or two taller she could easily look him in the eyes, "Yugi, please…" Yugi then noticed she had tear in her eyes, and not really noticing where his hands went, they rested on her hips, he was only trying to sooth the upset girl but she did blush at his actions, but said nothing finding herself liking the spot his hands chose to sit at, "Tea, whats the matter?" his voice brought her out of her thoughts, she looked up letting a tear fall, Yugi's eyes were filled with concern and care, "Yugi, I just wanted to let you know that we all care about you, and we want you to be happy, I want you to be happy, please don't be sad over the Pharaoh anymore because he wasn't the only one who fell in love you!" she gasped at her last sentence as she pulled away covering her mouth, but instead of running away like her brain told her, she stayed like her heart told her, and for the first time Yugi was smiling a genuine smile as he looked into Tea's eyes, "You…you love me Tea?" she uncovered her mouth to show her smile keeping her clenched fist at her chin as she nodded firmly. "I do Yugi.." Yugi smiled pulling her into a hug, "I love you to Tea, I have for a while, you have no idea how happy you've just made me." Blushing she returned the hug with a smile, neither of them caring it was now pouring rain, Yugi snaked a gentle hand around to the back of the girls head and pulled her into a kiss which she was happy to return the gesture wrapping her slender arms around his neck.

With the gang, they were half way down the block before they noticed their two friends were gone. "Where did Yugi and Tea go?" Tristan asked, the other looked around, "Mai gasped and pointed, "There!" they all stared at the scene before them, their friends kissing in the rain almost looking like the cover of a book or a movie. There in the rain they shared their first of many kisses.

THE END!

I know its kind of random buuuutttt….I like it ^_^, thanks for reading!


End file.
